


you are thunder (and I am lightning)

by ydididodis



Series: fluff city dianetti [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Arlo makes a cameo, But not 5 feet apart, F/F, Iggy makes a cameo, and Bi, and also sweet and funny and lighthearted, and share a bathtub, because they’re homo, cute fluff, dianetti, domestic dianetti, fLUFF CITY, fluff fluff fluff, im on a roll, it’s literally just fluff, theyre drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17624588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ydididodis/pseuds/ydididodis
Summary: Gina comes home from dropping off her daughter at her moms house, hoping she can have a relaxed night with her girlfriend, whom she hasn’t seen all day. She just wants some hugs and awesome sex and then proceed to sleep the whole weekend.Frankly, she would be happy if she could sleep one whole night without interruption.So to say that the scenario she finds herself in at home is the least she expected that night would be the understatement of the century.And Gina Linetti doesn’t do understatements.





	you are thunder (and I am lightning)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrosemind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/gifts).



> I’m on a roll guys and totally not just distracting myself from studying...
> 
> I really hope you like it! 💛
> 
> this is for @darkrosemind, the reason I got into writing actual stories, have a bomb weekend, love 💕

* * *

It’s a Friday night around 11pm and Gina finally returns back to her apartment. She dropped Iggy off at her mom’s for the weekend but somehow so many of the Boyle family members were around that she did not get away as fast as she initially hoped.

She just wanted to get back home to her girlfriend, whom she hasn’t seen all day. She just wanted some hugs and awesome sex and then proceed to sleep the whole weekend away.

Frankly, she would be happy if she could sleep one whole night without interruption.

So to say that the scenario she finds herself in at home is the least she expected that night would be the understatement of the century.

And Gina Linetti doesn’t do understatements.

* * *

It begins like this:

She opens the door, her keys jiggling loudly. She is greeted by Arlo and she’s calling out for her girlfriend who just grunts loudly in return and let’s her know she’s in the bathroom.

She finds her girlfriend like this:

Clad in boots and leather jacket, her tight black pants and a navy blue top. Sunglasses still on her nose, the Latina found herself a place in the bathtub, one leg comfortably stretched out, the other splayed over the edge, hanging out. The bathroom illuminated brightly. In one hand Rosa is holding a half emptied bottle of whiskey Gina doesn’t remember possessing, and there’s no cap anywhere in sight, in the other a very worn out paper. Her hair is slightly messed up and there are some taco wrappers strewn about the floor.

Gina can’t help but chuckle at the scene and takes a couple pictures before asking what exactly is going on, if there was a party she wasn’t invited to in her own apartment. Says it with a lot of drama.

Rosa only gestures for her to join her in the tub but Gina shakes her head, mutters an “I’m too sober for this” before leaving the bathroom. She returns a minute later with some wine she found in the fridge and slowly climbs into the tub as well, not quite knowing how and where to place her legs as her girlfriend doesn’t make a move to accommodate her.

She’s too focused on what - Gina thinks - is a letter, and the Latina is scanning over it again and again. And again. Mouthing the words along with what she reads.

“What is it? You’re pretty invested in this piece of paper and not invested enough in me”, the red head pouts, which snaps the other girl out of her trance.

The latter mentioned woman takes a deep breath before asking “Do you remember this? It’s a letter you wrote when I was convicted. I was still with Pimento...”, she drifts off into her thoughts again, her speech slightly slurred.

And God, does Gina remember. She’s been madly in love with the unruly haired woman ever since she stepped into the precinct’s bullpen. There was just something different about her.

And her psychic told her that she will meet the love of her life on that day.

She still believes it must have been fate. Wouldn’t it have been for her psychic she’d opted to stay home that particular day. Not that McGintley cared anyway.

 _“My dearest, Rosa._

_I already miss you and you haven’t even been gone for a week._

_My feelings, they truly don’t make sense and they’re a riddle to me I’m not equipped enough to solve. But maybe you are, because at the end of the day you’re the detective and I’m amazing at everything else that I do._

_The precinct misses your energy. And it shows. Everything is going haywire. Scully set the break room on fire twice already because you’re not there to shout at him and keep him out of there. God knows how he lit up the couch anyway. The wake was very dramatic”_ , Rosa starts reading what Gina had written to her about half a year ago.

 _“Jake misses you like crazy and so do I.  
I miss our secret hangouts in Babylon and I miss our lunches. I miss how you just sit by my desk whenever you can and you always have coffee for me. I miss us not talking and you spacing out._

_I miss your smell. Do you know you smell like coconuts, sea salt, and whiskey and everything in between? It drove me crazy all the time. Now it drives me crazy not having that scent linger on my clothes when I come back home from work._

_And I miss finding your lipstick marks on all the white coffee mugs. Your dark plum lipstick making your lips look so lush and desirable. Traces of you having been around giving me peace of mind._

_Lately I’ve been finding myself wanting to kiss you every second of the day but I never dared because you’re a goddess just like me. And I’m not sure if goddesses are supposed to feel like this for each other and I’m afraid the world will collide when our lips will do the same._

_(Never show this part to anyone! No one can know that the Gina Linetti chickened our from kissing the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen! They shall fear me as they shall fear you!) -“_

“They do though. Fear me to a certain degree. As they’re supposed to. I mean, I _am_ the Queen of the 99”, Gina interrupts but let’s Rosa go back to reading the letter. Except she isn’t reading the letter anymore. It lays between them, the hand that previously held the paper now holding the auburn haired woman’s hand.

Gina hopes the detective will continue reciting her words. Words coming from a place deep within her heart when “I want a pet!”, the Latina declares out of the blue and Gina immediately protests that they have Arlo. Because they _have_ Arlo, Rosa’s dog. Their dog.

She says it too loudly though, apparently, because the dog appears not one second later to climb into the tub with them. Only to position himself comfortably into the space between the two women, wagging his tail contently. 

And Rosa laughs. Whole heartedly. And it makes Gina laugh as well because she hasn’t heard her girlfriend this happy in a long time.

The dog on the other hand is so confused and happy with the pets he got, he decides to leave his two moms to get back to whatever they were previously doing.

 _“I fantasized often what it would feel like to run my fingers through your luscious hair and kiss you senseless. What it would feel like to wake up next to you and make you breakfast while wearing one of your shirts._

_Rosie, words can’t describe just how much I miss you._

_I knew from the second you entered my line of vision that you were gonna be my wife and one day I’ll say these words to you in our wedding vows -“_ Rosa stops and suddenly looks very alarmed. “Either this is way too sappy or I ate too many spicy tacos...”, the silence must have only been a few seconds but it felt like an eternity passing between them and the questioning looks they were giving each other.

“It’s both, oh god, oh god, it’s both!”, before she attempts climbing out the tub but getting tangled with the other woman’s legs, only making her way halfway out before leaning over, putting up the toilet lid in what has to be godlike speed and throwing up in the bowl.

And Gina, Gina can’t help but laugh. She somehow manages to get to Rosa’s side to hold her hair and take off her sunglasses, putting them to the side and rubbing her back. She’s still laughing when the Latina lays down in the bathtub again.

* * *

The night ends like this: 

The administrator is the first one to get out of the tub and offers a hand to her girlfriend, to pull her up and lift her out as well only to sit her onto the counter next to the sink. She flushes the toilet and helps her girlfriend out of her shoes and pants and jacket. She ties her thick black locks back into a ponytail and helps her brush her teeth, before lifting her off the counter again. Rosa leans into her side before asking “If I were to fall cuz I'm drunk, would you catch me?”

And for the umpteenth time again this night Gina can’t help but chuckle. “Oh, Rosie. I already fell for you so it'd be pretty hard.”

Right before they reach the bed Rosa answers with “I'm filled with whiskey and about to pass out, please answer me”, before colliding into her girlfriend and doing as promised and promptly passing out. 

She falls directly into Gina’s side so technically she _did_ catch her. 

The letter is still laying in the bathtub, for now forgotten, but the words are still buzzing around in Gina’s head. She won’t ever let the now slightly snoring beauty, that by now is nestled into her side, know this but even _she_ has the words memorized. Because they’re words she thought about long before she immortalized them through ink on paper.

One day, she thinks. One day, I will make her my wife.


End file.
